1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a low voltage direct current (DC)-DC converter, and more particularly, to a low voltage DC-DC converter configured to perform stable zero voltage switching using a zero voltage switching auxiliary circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, hybrid vehicles include a main battery with high voltage which is a fuel battery and an auxiliary battery with low voltage for supplying voltages to loads of electronic devices.
Also, a low voltage direct current (DC)-DC converter (LDC) capable of bidirectionally converting a voltage to decrease a voltage output from the main battery or to increase a voltage output from the auxiliary battery is provided between the main battery and the auxiliary battery.